


Relaciones

by yami_fudou08



Series: Dragon Ball Super [1]
Category: Beerus x Whis, Bills x Whis, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Humor, M/M, god x ???
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bills, el dios de la destrucción, cuenta con su maestro Wiss para muchas cosas, incluso -sin saberlo- cuenta con él cuando esta durmiendo. Por ejemplo, para vestirlo a la hora de dormir. Por otro lado, a pesar de que ambos tienen una larga e interesante relación, Wiss no se atreve a verlo de la manera que en verdad quisiera. One-shot. MUY ligero BillsxWiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaciones

**Hola, es la primera vez que publico en este sitio. Tengo otras publicaciones en fanfiction, pero me pareció interesante publicar aquí también :)**

**Bueno este es un Bills x Wiss MUYYYYYYY  ligero y eso  
Ojala les guste**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Relaciones

Habían pasado cientos o miles de años que se había acostumbrado a servir y a satisfacer todos los caprichos de su amo Bills. Eso incluía desde preparar sus comidas hasta llevarlo a lo más lejano de la galaxia si es que lo pedía.  
Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Siempre le alegraba cumplir con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente a Bills con tal de que fuera feliz.

Aunque de vez en cuando, podía convencer al malhumorado de su amo en hacer cosas que no quería hacer.

-Amo Bills, despierte.- Wiss le llamo la atención por cuarta vez.

-que estoy despierto...- respondió Bills adormilado. Rápidamente se volvió a quedar dormido.

-Amo Bills...- lo volvió a llamar.

La cabeza de Bills se caía hacia delante, hasta que se levanto repentinamente golpeando su cabeza contra el árbol del que estaba apoyado.- aargg... como fastidias...-dijo sobándose la cabeza perezosamente.

-Sabe que le prometió al señor Goku y al señor Vegeta, que entrenarían con usted.- le recordó.

-no recuerdo haber prometido eso...-dijo volviendo reacomodarse bajo el árbol.

-Veamos...- se dijo pensativo.- Es que lo prometió cuando estaba un poco dormido. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Bills no respondió más que un tranquilo suspiro.

-Seguro ya lo olvido...-Wiss se agacho a la altura del dios.- Amo Bills, tengo que ir a buscar al señor Goku y al señor Vegeta y no confió en que siga despierto para cuando regrese.

Bills respiraba profundamente sin la más mínima preocupación.

Wiss se sentó junto a su amo y suspiro.- ¿Que voy hacer con usted?...-lo vio fijamente. Otra vez sin recibir respuestas, continuo pensando en voz alta.- ya está dormido, y si lo despierto estará malhumorado por el resto del día...-suspiro resignado.

Bills comenzó a quejarse y a moverse lentamente hasta que acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Wiss para volver a dormir tranquilamente.-Amo Bills...

Wiss sonrió. Llevaba muchos años conociendo al dios y sin embargo, lo seguía sorprendiendo ciertas actitudes que tenía.

Se sentía tan solo cuando su amo se dormía. Todo estaba tan silencioso y pasivo. Y él no tenía mucho que hacer hasta que volviera a despertar. No hacía nada más que verlo dormir.

Era difícil pensar que es tan obstinado y enojón, siendo que se ve tan tranquilo mientras duerme.

Wiss volvió a sonreír ante su pensamiento. No le importaba esperar otros 39 años hasta que el dios despertara.

-Sera mejor que lo lleve a su habitación.- al decir esto, Wiss tuvo la intención de levantarse, pero al más mínimo movimiento Bills reacomodo su cabeza en su hombro y se aferro a su ropa.

Wiss dejo su báculo a un lado y con ambas manos tomo la cabeza del dios para moverla de su hombro. Sin embargo, Bills se empeñaba en apoyarse en el hombro de su maestro. Después de varios intentos Wiss dejo de intentarlo y Bills se acomodo nuevamente.

El maestro observo a su amo, parecía inquieto, fruncia el ceño y apretaba los dientes _.- ¿Sera que el amo Bills tendrá una pesadilla?-_ Las orejas del dios se tensaron hacia atrás y gruñía por lo bajo. Wiss extendió su mano hacia la cabeza del dios, dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente le dio unas palmaditas.

Al parecer Bills se veía igual de tenso. Wiss mantuvo su mano sobre la cabeza y lo acaricio suavemente. Poco a poco noto al dios más relajado, por lo que continúo acariciándolo. Noto que sus orejas se dejaron de tensar y volvieron a la normalidad.

Wiss rio por lo bajo ante la idea que cruzo por su mente. Continúo acariciándolo por toda su cabeza hasta llegar detrás de las orejas.

De inmediato, Bills cambio de semblante. Soltó lentamente la ropa de su maestro. Comenzó a restregarse sobre el hombro de Wiss, mientras ronroneaba.

En ese mismo momento, Wiss se sorprendió y dejo de acariciarlo, pero aun así el dios seguía con la misma actitud.

Wiss volvió a reír.- Jamás pensé que reaccionaria de esa forma.- dijo al dios, sin embargo este dormía tranquilamente. Wiss cogió a Bills de los hombros y con delicadeza lo aparto de él para apoyarlo sobre el árbol. Esa vez el dios no se resistió, simplemente dormía.

Finalmente, Wiss cogió su báculo y se puso de pie. Alzo su báculo y la esfera del centro emitió una tenue luz, que provoco que Bills comenzara a levitar. Wiss asintió a sí mismo al ver que todo marchaba bien y finalmente se encamino hacia la habitación del dios.

Al llegar a la habitación, recostó suavemente a Bills sobre la cama. De inmediato, dejo su báculo a un lado de la cama, le quito los zapatos cuidadosamente y los dejo al lado de la cama. Acto seguido cogió las sabanas para cubrirlo, pero al mover las sabanas diviso la ropa de dormir del dios.

La tomo en sus manos y luego vio a Bills, quien llevaba puesta su ropa. Rápidamente se ruborizo un tanto avergonzado a pesar de encontrarse solo.- Pero, qué cosas estoy pensando...-La sola idea de cambiar de ropa a su amo mientras duerme, era tan extraña como sonaba. Lo observo fijamente.-Aunque…- Wiss se acerco a la cara del dios y lo pico repetidamente, a lo cual Bills no reacciono en lo más mínimo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Bills volviera a despertar. Podría ser un par de días, semanas, meses, incluso si lo dejaba dormir a su gusto no le extrañaría que no despertara en más de medio siglo. Aun así…

Se acerco con el mayor sigilo y cogió el brazo derecho de Bills. Cuidadosamente intento quitarle los brazaletes de la muñeca. Lo jalo suavemente, sin embargo este no cedió. Wiss suspiro.- No importa, de todas formas nunca se los quita.

Volvió a acercarse al dios. Esta vez lo cogió por la espalda y lo levanto levemente con un brazo, mientras que con el otro deslizaba su collar sobre su cabeza. Al dejar cuidadosamente la cabeza de Bills sobre la almohada, Wiss miro de reojo los pantalones del dios. Nuevamente se sonrojo.

No es que no lo haya visto desnudo antes. Y eso no significa que no le haya gustado lo que vio, pero en esta ocasión se sentía como un pervertido.

Aquella vez que lo vio desnudo, Bills se cubrió de inmediato y se sintió un tanto avergonzado.

Después de todo fue un accidente... ¿Como reaccionaria ahora, en esa situación?

-Seguramente me enojaría conmigo...- se dijo cabizbajo. Levanto la vista hacia el dios, que parecía estar más muerto que vivo. Suspiro resignado. Miro de reojo la ropa de dormir por unos largos segundos hasta que se una idea se le cruzo en la cabeza. Al menos no se sentiría tan pervertido de esa manera.

Cogió la ropa de dormir y se acerco a Bills. Tomo el brazo del dios y lo paso a través del brazo de la ropa, a continuación hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo. Luego, y con el mayor cuidado posible paso las orejas y la cabeza. Cogió el borde de la ropa y la deslizo lo más abajo que pudo, más o menos hasta la mitad del muslo.  
Ahora tenía menos cargo de conciencia al desvestir a Bills.

Respiro hondo, cogió los pantalones de Bills y jalo lentamente.  
Cada movimiento que hacía, Bills se quejaba por lo bajo. Continúo jalando los pantalones pausadamente para no despertarlo.

Finalmente, los pantalones le llegaron a los tobillos y se los quito por completo. Wiss respiro tranquilo. Doblo y dejo la ropa de Bills a un lado. Luego, tomo la sabana y lo cubrió.

Lo observo por un momento y sonrió levemente.

_Hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de tener la relación maestro/aprendiz, y aun así, en ese entonces fue cuando las cosas cambiaron para él. No sentía y no quería tener ese tipo de relación._

_Años después la posición de Bills paso a la de ser su amo. No le molesto en absoluto, de hecho le agradaba la idea de poder permanecer junto a Bills. Así continuaría encargándose de él, ya que si no lo cuidaba probablemente hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo._

_Aun así, y a pesar de la relación que fue evolucionando, se sentía decepcionado no tener la relación que de verdad quería…_

_Para él, Bills es y siempre será lo más importante en su vida. Si el dios llegara a estar de acuerdo con algún otro tipo de relación, él sería la persona (?) más feliz de todos los universos._

_Pero a su parecer, Bills no lo ve como él quisiera. Aun así, se conformaba con la relación que tenia. Lo hacía muy feliz poder estar junto al dios, cuidarlo, entrenarlo, alimentarlo...no lo quería forzar a nada que no quisiera._

-¿Señor Wiss?- el nombrado perdió su concentración en sus pensamientos, aun así no me inmuto en voltearse, sabía exactamente que se trataba del pez oráculo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con tranquilidad aun con su vista fija en Bills.

El pez oráculo se acerco a Wiss, lo observo un momento, luego observo a Bills, luego a Wiss nuevamente.- Lo está haciendo de nuevo.- dijo tratando de enfatizar lo obvio.

-Lo sé.- dijo Wiss.- Pero no puedo evitarlo.- agrego con una perfecta sonrisa.

El pez oráculo suspiro pensando en que no tenía remedio por más que se lo señalara.

-¿Que me querías decir?- pregunto Wiss

-Cierto...-dijo al recordar porque había venido.- ¿No era que el amo Bills iba a entrenar con los Saiyajines de la Tierra?

\- Es cierto...- dijo Wiss. Lo medito por unos segundos y tomo rápidamente una decisión.- Creo que yo voy a entrenar con ellos.

-Mejor se apresura.- agrego el pez.- Ellos deben estar esperándolo.- dijo el pez adelantándose hacia la salida.

Wiss volvió la vista nuevamente hacia Bills.- Es verdad, debo ir por ellos...- dijo en voz baja.- Es una lástima, quería seguir observándolo mas tiempo.- dirigió su mano sobre la mejilla del dios y la acaricio suavemente. Bills parecía sonreír en sueños.

Wiss también sonrió.

-¿Que está haciendo? - lo interrumpió el pez oráculo.

Wiss no le presto atención. Solo se acerco lentamente a Bills y le dio un delicado beso en la frente.

-¡¿QUE?!- chillo el pez oráculo de una forma un tanto inaudible.

Bills frunció el entrecejo con molestia y medio abrió lentamente sus ojos. Mientras se quejaba por lo bajo, Wiss se encontraba afuera de la habitación del dios, sosteniendo al pez oráculo y tapándole la boca.- Si se despierta, la culpa es enteramente tuya.-le dijo seriamente.

-Asfadjkgafd...-se quejaba el pez.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto tranquilamente. Wiss le quito la mano de su boca.

-Solo que me sorprendí.- se defendió el pez.- Jamás pensé que hicieras eso.

Bills parpadeaba pesadamente. No se movió de la posición en la que estaba, solo miraba lo que estaba frente a él. La mayoría se veía oscuro y borroso, pero una forma familiar la reconoció de inmediato. Era el báculo de Wiss, estaba apoyado junto a su cama. Bills sonrió suavemente, para después cerrar los ojos por completo y sumirse en sus sueños.

Wiss y el pez oráculo se asomaron por la entrada de la habitación.- ¿Ya se durmió?- pregunto el pez por lo bajo.

-Si.- afirmo Wiss con una sonrisa.- Se veía encantador...

El pez oráculo carraspeo llamando la atención de Wiss.- Lamento interrumpir, pero... ¿Los Saiyajines?

-Cierto...- Wiss soltó al pez y lo dejo volando libre.-Debo ir por mi báculo.- dijo encaminándose hacia la cama del dios.

Cogió el báculo en sus manos. Antes de irse, dio un último vistazo a Bills. Parecía tener un buen sueño, sonreía serenamente.

Wiss no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran pocas veces en las que Bills se veía netamente feliz en un sueño. Y eso también hacia feliz a Wiss, su sonrisa era contagiosa.

No solía pensar mucho en su relación con Bills y en lo que podrían llegar a ser, pero en momentos como esos se le pasaba por la mente que, algún día él podría significar mas para el dios. Y si ese día llegara…se preguntaba, ¿Podría hacerlo feliz, tanto como lo está ahora?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Y eso, ellos son adorables y Bills duerme todo el rato :3**

**Como siempre digo, sugerencias y amenazas son bienvenidas :)**

 


End file.
